Non-destructive testing may be used to test materials. By using non-destructive testing, properties of a material may be analyzed without causing damage to the material. Certain non-destructive testing is performed using shearography. Shearography uses coherent light or coherent soundwaves to provide information about the quality of a material. In some instances, shearography uses a laser light to illuminate a surface area of an object and create a first pattern. The first pattern may be subtracted from a second pattern created when the laser light illuminates the object while the object is under a load. The result may be analyzed to determine whether there is a defect in the object.
Certain laser splitting devices may split a laser beam to produce illumination of an object that is not uniform. Accordingly, objects illuminated with such laser splitting devices may be difficult to analyze using shearography.